battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Tooth
Sweet Tooth is the fourth episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on April 1st, 2010. This marks the first ever BFDI April Fools video. Plot The episode begins with a "this video has been removed" message, but it's an April Fool's Day joke. After the intro Leafy tells Needy (Needle slapped Leafy for calling her "Needy") that she's suspicious of the Announcer. After this, Leafy attempts to dismantle the Announcer, but fails. Ice Cube sees this, and despite Leafy's apology for killing her earlier, Ice Cube wants revenge. Cake at Stake At Cake at Stake for the Squishy Cherries, the Speaker enforces the fact that the Cherries lost. Then, the vote screen shows 0 votes, which is then corrected to 14 votes. Speaker reveals that he forgot to buy a cake, and will be using a huge ice cake, which Match thinks is disgusting. Ice Cube went in front of the cake as she seems to like the ice cake, but Speaker catapults her out of the arena with a spring. Pin declines to use her Win Token. As Speaker is about to reveal the contestants that received no votes, Pen says that it's got to be Blocky but Speaker says it's not but it's all girls who get cake. However, he speaks too soon as he quickly states it is for all girls excluding Match and Pin. The ice cake pops Bubble and knocks Pencil out of the arena as well. Firey, Pen, and Eraser are also safe. Announcer throws Ice Cake to them. Firey burns the Ice Cake, it turned into water, and where the water landed, it made grass grow. While of that, the latter two are knocked out. Blocky then finds that out, and says "Yeah! Elbow room!". Match and Pin received one vote "a piece", while Match quickly comments on how this (ironically) refers to them as "objects", and insults Pin a few times, then the Announcer throws an ice cake slice to her. Pencil appears suddenly, and proves that Match is hallucinating by turning into Bubble. As Woody and Blocky are left, Speaker calls out Blocky's name (resulting in Woody freaking out). However, Blocky is eliminated with six out of the twelve votes. Pen disbelieves that Blocky is out due to being a great friend (despite him killing two contestants). Speaker has no remorse, and Blocky is thrown out of the Cake at Stake area by the Sender Scoop Thrower. Contest Then, the Announcer said that the Grapes, the original losers, are now ahead with 9 contestants, compared to the Cherries' 8, and says that GB's chance of winning went from 5.555(repeating)% to 5.863%. Pin attempts to eat the ice cake, but claims it disgusting. Speaker tells Pin she has a chance to redeem that by throwing a challenge of baking a cake. The intro begins to play again, but is cut short by Speaker. He then decides the three judges for the challenge will be himself, Flower, and the "Magical Die of Judgment" (despite Eraser pointing out it is just a normal die). He introduces the ingredients (including unsanitary ones) and begins the challenge. Pencil and Match pick on Bubble for being dumb. Bubble attempts to prove she isn't by counting to 3, but she is popped before she could get to 3. Snowball complains that lacking recipes is "as bad as making a cake out of dirt", which Coiny soon proves wrong. Snowball's flung dirt enters Golf Ball's mixture. Tennis Ball then flaunts his rice cake to Golf Ball. Eraser and Pen spot Leafy making a huge vat of cake mix, which she agrees to give some to Eraser and Pen for $5 each. Eraser has no money, so Pen decides to pay with $8, to Leafy's anger. Snowball, still angry, compares baking without a recipe to baking with two metal balls (which he then throws). One hits Ice Cube, and the other hits the Ice Cube Recovery Center, increasing the time to build a new one from zero to 75 minutes. Needle is shown pouring yeast upon yeast into her vat. Pen finds a $1.99 bill on the ground, ending up one penny short, Eraser then uses Coiny to reach $10. Pin then shows Teardrop her intricate "Flower Cake". She seems confident she will get a 10 from Flower, but Teardrop does not say anything (she has no voice). Bubble is shown counting to eight, leaving Pencil and Match flabbergasted, and convinced that Bubble is actually not dumb. Golf Ball smells her cake after it is finished and believes it has an dirty odor, but settles on herself being dirty. Coiny's cake soon finishes, while taunted by Firey, as he can cook his cake by himself. Coiny is kidnapped by Pen and Eraser, much to Firey's amusement. Rocky, blatantly standing, randomly barfs onto his "cake", which is actually a bowl of water. Match realizes that her alliance has not begun baking, and decides to buy Leafy's cakes. Leafy begins cooking her cake batter, but notices Woody isolated. She offers him a free cake, to the temper of Pen and Eraser. Match butts in, offering $15 for her alliance's cakes, and $5 for Woody's. Results Since Ice Cube is nonexistent at the moment, she is XQZ'd (excused). Bubble is first with her strawberry cake, receiving an 8 from Speaker, while getting it crushed by Flower for a 0, then changes it to a 1 (because she is so nice), and 4 by the die for a total of 13. For Coiny's dirt cake, Speaker gives a 2 for being inedible, Coiny said that his cake better than an ice cake, which rhymes with Tennis Ball's rice cake. Flower gives a 7 (most likely for literally being a flower and liking dirt) and the die a 5 for a total of 14, much to Bubble's dismay. Next is Eraser, for his strawberry cake, which receives a 7 from Speaker, a 10 from Flower, but a 1 from the die for 18. Firey's chocolate cake impresses Speaker for no oven use, and gets an automatic 10 for effort. Flower is antithetical to this, and gives a 3, with the die a 6 for 19. Golf Ball's turn: the Speaker tastes dirt in Golf Ball's cake, much to his opposition. Golf Ball objects, by saying she didn't put any dirt in her cake, but Speaker doesn't believe her. All three judges give her a score of zero, even the die, giving her the lowest score for her cake of all the contestants. Ice Cube is skipped, leaving Leafy to be next. Speaker, annoyed with many strawberry cakes, gives a 4; Flower is almost ready to decide by using a spinner to give a score, which lands on ten, but goes against this and gives a zero. The die gives an unusual fifteen, for a total of 19. 10 minutes later, the final scores are posted. Pin wins her second win token for the highest score, and the Cherries win overall with 134→121. A chocolate ball eating challenge is held as Part 2, which the Grapes win by a second. Another literal "tie-breaker" challenge is then held, easily won by the Grapes, courtesy of Snowball. Ending The episode concludes with a radio report concerning Needle's rapidly growing cake (due to yeast). Leafy makes the final comment, saying to Needle that Needy's cake is pretty big. Needle then slaps her hard as the screen cuts. Trivia *Leafy marks the first time a contestant has intentionally attempted to murder a contestant (providing that Bubble and Ice Cube hits are excluded). *Match is proven to hallucinate as Pencil returns quickly and turns into Bubble in her eyes. *'Running Gag:' Golf Ball reiterates her chances of winning again. *There is a parody of the opening credits at 3:15 in the video *The music for the "April Fools" joke and the Magical Die of Judgment are the same. **Also, that music was tada.wav from Windows Vista to 10. *The scores for the challenge are out of 26. *Coiny is used for his literal purpose of an object this episode. *The die lives up to its moniker as "Magical" as it gives a 0 (for GB) and a 15 (for Leafy) for scores: which is not on a normal die. *Ice Cube would've been after Golf Ball for grading of cakes, but being non-existent, she is skipped. *The contestants scores in no particular order: Pin-23, Rocky-22, Teardrop-20, Firey/Leafy-19, Eraser/Needle-18, Pen-17, Woody-16, Tennis Ball/Match-15, Coiny-14, Pencil/Bubble/Snowball-13, Golf Ball-0 *Pin wins a 2nd win token from the cake baking. *As Speaker explains the chocolate ball eating challenge, pictures of 100 question marks, chalk, chocolate, and chocolate balls are shown. *Leafy, Rocky, and Coiny compete in the chocolate ball eating challenge for the Grapes; Pin, Firey and Eraser for the Cherries. The Grapes win by approximately one second. *Snowball wins the final challenge by ripping the team necktie of the Grapes first. *Rocky was the only armless contestant who competed in the chocolate ball eating contest. *Leafy was the only female contestant for the Grapes to compete in the chocolate eating contest, as was Pin for the Cherries. *Coincidentally, the two were the team captains and allies for the first episode. *The text on the display of the ICRCC read: **1st time: "ACTUALLY, I'M, CURRENTLY, DOING, NOTHING, BECAUSE, THERE, ALREADY, IS A, ICRC RIGHT, IN FRONT OF, ME" **2nd time (after the ICRC was destroyed): "OH GREAT, NOW THANKS, TO ONE OF, SNOWBALL'S, TWO METAL, BALLS, THERE IS NO, MORE ICRC, SO I HAVE, TO MAKE, ONE I GUESS, IT'S MY JOB." *The way that Match says to Pencil "that is K-R-E-P" refers to the fact that she spelled creepy incorrectly. * The score of Rocky's vomit cake is 22, thus placing him in 2nd for the challenge, despite the fact that it is a bowl of water and vomit. * In Barriers and Pitfalls, Firey said he couldn't handle ice, but during Cake At Stake, the ice chunk went through him. Goofs *Bubble appears when Pencil returns, without acknowledgment of the Bubble Recovery Center. However, this may or may not have been off-screen. *After turning into Bubble, Pencil is slapped by Match. However, she was Bubble at the time, and was not shown turning back to Pencil form. *In the parody of the intro at 3:15, the music is louder than the traditional level. *When Tennis Ball shows Golf Ball his Rice Cake, the distance from Golf Ball is too short for a screen cut to be legitimate in distance. *Only one Oven-O-Tron is shown, while multiple cakes are shown - at different, but close times. *Match could not have known about Leafy's cakes up for purchase, seeing as no one involved with the purchases prior to her idea informed her. *Match says she has $20 but she really has $19. *Firey is seen in episode 2 saying that he can't handle Snowball, Teardrop, or Ice Cube (As they are water based, which is Firey's poison) But a piece of the ice cake is thrown directly at him and he does not burn. ** Instead, the ice cake melts. *When Coiny is eating the last chocolate ball, he has no arms. *All of the assets for the ingredients in this episode later made an appearance in Get in the Van as the food stored in the FreeSmart Van. *When Pin ate the chunk of ice, she didn't have arms. *When Pen turned around, the money in his hand flipped too. Deaths *Bubble is popped by the ice cake. *Bubble is popped by a strawberry. *Ice Cube is killed by a metal ball and doesn't immediately recover due to the ICRC being destroyed by another metal ball. Gallery videoremoved.png|The episode is faked to have been removed cherriessuckiq.png|The Speaker Box graphically explains how much the Cherries lost. icecake.png|The Cake At Stake uses Ice Cake icecakeeatingpin.png|Pin attempts to eat the Ice Cake. icecakehurlpencil.png|Pencil is hurled by Ice Cake. pencilisbubble.png|Pencil proves Match is hallucinating by turning into Bubble. bottomtwoep4.png|The bottom two for Cake At Stake. scaleratio.png|Speaker graphically shows the ratio of Cherries to Grapes. final17talk.png|The final 17 converse before the next challenge. themagicaldieofjudgement.png|The Magical Die of Judgment. cakeingredients.png|The ingredients the contestants can use. Golfballmixes.png|Golf Ball mixing her mixture. Ricecaketennisball.png|Tennis Ball flaunts his Rice Cake. Cyanide.png|Leafy states Pen and Eraser must pay with cyanide...no wait wrong jar Tipjar.png|...but realizes this mistake, and changes it to a tip jar. Yeastoverdose.png|Needle overdoses her mixture with yeast. Flowercake.png|Pin showcases her Flower Cake to Teardrop. selfbake.png|Firey bakes the cake with his own heat. coinymoney.png|Coiny is used as Pen's last needed cent. barfincake.png|Rocky barfs in his own cake mix. strawberrycakecookin.png|Leafy bakes her huge strawberry cake batter. hicamera.png|Leafy is happy that she has now made $30. strawberrynumerouno.png|Bubble looks over at her strawberry cake. dirtgreaterthanstrawberry.png|Dirt Cake is better than Strawberry Cake lieyoudie.png|Putting in dirt and lying is a no-no for Speaker. igiveazero.png|Even the die gives a zero to Golf Ball's cake. flowerspinner.png|Flower uses a spinner for aid in giving a score. diefor15.png|The die gives a surprising 15 for Leafy. tiebreaker.png|Snowball wins the "tie-breaker" challenge. radioreport.png|A radio gives a report of Needle's growing cake. Speaker BFDI episode 4.GIF|Speaker half the size. VOTE!.PNG|Voting For Cherries (Pen, Match, Eraser, Pin, Firey, Pencil, Bubble, Woody) 111.PNG|Chocolate Cake. 222.PNG|Strawberry Cake. Bag.png|Bag Blueberry Basket.png|Blueberry Basket Booger Bag.png|Booger Bag Cyanide Jar.png|Cyanide Jar Flour Bag.png|Flour Bag Jar.png|Jar Rice Bag.png|Rice Bag Strawberry Basket.png|Strawberry Basket Sugar Bag.png|Sugar Bag Tip Jar.png|Tip Jar Yeast Bag.png|Yeast Bag Bowl.png|Bowl Leafy's Bow-Vat.png|Leafy's Bowl Vat Oven.png|'OVEN-O-TRON' Spoon.png|Spoon Chocolate Cake.png|Chocolate Cake Pin's Flower Cake.png|Pin's Flower Cake Strawberry Cake.png|Strawberry Cake Images 079.jpg|Three members from each team (Leafy, Rocky, and Coiny for the Grapes, and Pin, Eraser, and Firey for the Cherries) must eat 100 chocolate balls as fast as possible. Star.jpg|I guess it's pretty big, Needy. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 8.04.32 AM.png|The chunk of ice. mqdefault.jpg|You need to eat this 100 chocolate ball. 485841 120300834767938 1110288776 n.jpg|Coiny is about to eat the last chocolate ball. photo2.png|First is Bubble. Capture150.PNG|April fool. Capture151.PNG|Needy. Capture152.PNG|I want revange! Capture275.PNG|But what is that speaker thing? Capture276.PNG|Fail! Capture277.PNG|Since Cherries are dumb. Capture23.JPG|They got less score. Capture15.JPG|1 goes home Capture22.JPG|0 votes? Capture260.JPG|Ohh! Capture999.JPG Capture4577.JPG|Ahhh! Capture280.PNG|Blocky kill Bubble. Capture279.PNG|Blocky kill Ice Cube. Capture278.PNG|Eliminated Blocky. Capture281.PNG|5.555 repeating % Capture282.PNG|5.882% Capture283.PNG|A magic dice. Capture284.PNG|Wait, isn't it a normal dice? Capture285.PNG|No, it was a magic dice. Look Capture286.PNG|Wait, the dice don't have- Capture287.PNG|Yes! Capture289.PNG|Zero! Capture288.PNG|Wha? Capture290.PNG|Woah! Question Marks.png|A hundred Chalks.png|Chalk Chocolate.png|Chocolate Chocolate Balls.png|Balls Magical Die of Judgement.png|The Magical Die of Judgement! Well, Golf Ball's dirt cake is better than Coiny's dirt cake.png XQZ'd.png Working Out.png FOR FREE.png Bulleh.png Needle making her cake.png Category:Episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Tie Breaker Category:2010 episodes Category:Triple contest Category:Cake at Stake Category:Voting episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:April Fools